Happy family: together again
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Septimus gets roped into a nice day at the park with his baby brothers. And through it all, he learns a bit more about how his brothers have changed over the years.


**Another cutesy story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The demon awoke pleasantly that morning to the smell of many different forms of food, the one that stood out the most to him being the smell of bacon. He had always enjoyed meat of any form, and bacon was one of his favorites. Upon hearing his stomach growl, he chuckled lightly and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. That was, by far, the best sleep he'd had in days. He almost hadn't wanted to wake up. But, of course, his stomach won over his brain.

He found his hair, more specifically his bangs, sticking to almost every part of his face. He blew bits and pieces of it from his face, swiping the rest away with his hand before standing up and looking around for his daily clothes. Currently he was wearing a dark blue, torn, long sleeved shirt and black pajama pants. He preferred these than his daily clothes when it came to sleeping. A little more comfortable to toss and turn in. Only... he couldn't seem to find where his regular clothes went. But he was too tired to deal with it, so he simply turned and headed outside.

As he began to approach the table, finding Silver and Bronze sitting there, he quickly stopped when a snow white dog dashed in front of him. This dog had aqua blue eyes, blue freckles on his snout and paws, a blue tuff of fur on his forehead, two blue stripes on his messy tail, and blue spiked waves on his floppy ears. It was very evident this was no ordinary dog. Perhaps it was a snow dog? ... For the demons sake, he really hoped it wasn't. Opposite elements after all.

" Oh! "

Bronze yelped, shocking the demon into looking at him.

" Good morning Platinum! "

The demon blushed brightly before looking down.

" Erm... y-you can just call me Septimus if it's easier... b-besides, I've, eh, grown used to being called that... "

" Would you prefer Septimus? "

Silver asked gently, raising an eyebrow with the question. The demon nodded meekly, scratching his arm in embarrassment. Yet the other psychic simply smiled at this, more than likely finding it adorable.

" Alright then Septimus. Come sit down. Golds making breakfast. "

Gold? Make breakfast? Strange... the rainbow angel hadn't shown interest in cooking when Septimus was still around. Wow... Gold had grown up much more than he'd originally thought.

Said rainbow angel pounced into the dining room, carrying two trays in his hands, one on his tail, and another one on his head. And Septimus couldn't help but giggle at it. Gold hopped over and handed Silver and Bronze the plates from his hands, and Septimus the plate from his tail. He then grabbed the plate off his head and sat down right across from Septimus.

The fire demon couldn't help but notice the difference in all four of the children's plates. Silver's was a simple omelet with bacon on the side, Gold's was buttered toasts with eggs on the side, Bronze's was an apple, sliced orange slices and a banana, and Septimus himself had had bacon and eggs. Did Gold cook/prepare all this just to match their individual needs...?

" So! Everyone. "

Gold said happily, clapping his hands together. He waited a second, just to be sure Bronze was looking at him as he spoke before continuing.

" Since it's been so long since we've all been together, I was kinda hoping we could all go to the park together, and toss the frisbee around! Sound good? "

" That sounds great Gold! "

Silver chirped, his tail wagging quickly and hitting the bars in the chair. Septimus giggled at Silvers chipperness, as he wasn't normally like this. Perhaps Silver had grown closer to Gold over the years. Like, closer than they already were. It was cute. Especially since Silver was normally too shy to connect to people. Things had changed so much since he'd last been with his brothers.

" How about it Septimus? "

Gold asked happily, snapping the demon back to reality.

" O-oh, uh, yeah! That sounds awesome! "

The angel chuckled at his brother before digging into his breakfast._ ' At least Gold's appetite hasn't changed. ' _Septimus thought with a soft smirk.

* * *

The fire demon sighed a bit, trying to regain his breath. The brothers were now at the park, and he found himself having a bit of a hard time keeping up with his brothers. He was still tired and a little sore from the past few days, so he didn't have nearly as much energy as he would like to have.

Since they were in a human park, none of them had their otherworldly features visible. Their ears, wings and tails were gone, and Septimus' eyes were no longer demonic. They were simple red irises, and his fangs and claws were gone as well. He'd never liked appearing human, but he was willing to do so for his brothers sake.

The demon found himself breathless, and too tired to continue. He waved at his brothers, trying to get their attention.

" Hey, I need a time out guys. "

He called, walking over and sitting beneath a nearby tree.

" Ok bro! "

Gold called back, catching the frisbee with ease and waving it towards the other.

" Thanks for the heads up! "

With that, the rainbow angel tossed the toy over to Silver, who actually did NOT catch it, and instead the frisbee hit his forehead. Gold recoiled, obviously nervous, and yet to Septimus' own amazement, Silver simply laughed it off and threw it back.

Did Silver not even care about the fact he'd just been hit in the head with a frisbee? Silver always HAD been a little accident prone, but nothing at all? He would've at LEAST expected Silver to be a little aggravated.

Septimus soon snapped out of his daze and looked up to find Bronze walking closer to him before sitting down carefully beside him.

" You tired too Bronze? "

The demon asked gently, getting a simple smile and a nod from the other.

" Yes... I don't have quite as much energy as those two do. "

" Since when did Silver have energy? "

Septimus joked. When they were little, Silver never seemed to have energy for anything. And now apparently he had energy.

" Since always Platinum. "

Bronze said softly before squealing and covering his mouth.

" I-I'm sorry I- "

" It's fine Bronze. Call me what you like. "

Bronze blushed cutely at this, folding his hands in his lap before continuing.

" Ah... S-Silvers always had a great deal of energy. "

Septimus found himself watching Silver as Bronze spoke, finding each swift movement Silver made interesting. The snowy haired boy made a remarkable jump, catching the disk and landing perfectly back to the ground.

" You see... a while ago, he took up karate, and found a way to really channel the negative emotions inside of him. And it, uh, helped bring out his true energy. He's much more active now, and much more cheerful. "

This was truly heartening to hear. Silver had always struggled with his negative emotions due to those demons in his soul always bringing him down. If he had found an outlet to channel all that negative energy and become more cheerful, then hey. Septimus was happy for him. The demon now turned over to Gold, more questions entering his mind.

" And... when did Gold become so mature? "

" Oh, well, he's still pretty IMmature, but uh... "

Bronze chuckled before continuing.

" It wasn't long after you fell. "

" Really? "

Septimus inquired, watching as Gold missed a catch and was eagerly chasing after the disk.

" Yep. Everyone was devastated, and dad sorta fell off the grid. But Gold was there for us. When dad was too upset to work, Gold gave out the orders. When Silver had had enough with his demons picking on him, Gold was there to lift his spirits and tell him how sweet and kind he was. And when I got picked on, Gold fought them off. He was always there for us. He cooked for us, he played games with us, and often tried to help with our homework. "

" You three are in school? "

" Well... online school, but yes... "

" Ah. "

Septimus muttered out, looking at Gold once more. The rainbow angel had really matured since he'd last been around. It was cool to see that gold took such great care of the family while he was gone. Septimus soon shuffled to sit on his hip, looking at Bronze a little better now.

" So how bout you Bronze? Anything different that you'd bee willing to share? "

Bronze blushed and looked down a little, twiddling his thumbs.

" Well um... I... um... g-got my powers... "

" Right, I believe over heard Gold talking about them before. Force fields, psychokinesis and invisibility. "

" Um... w-well there... is ONE more that even Silver and Gold don't know about... "

Septimus felt his eyes widen at this, his curiousity being peeked. Another power? He'd always known that each of the Winchester brothers had their own personal physical power. Gold could stretch his tail, Silver could sometimes bend lightning in fits of anger, and Septimus could produce fire. But he had never known what Bronzes was.

Immediately Septimus sat up straight, looking at the child with genuin curiosity.

" S-sometimes... I can, um... g-grant... wishes... "

Is the demon had been drinking anything, he would've spat it out in shock. Bronze could grant wishes?! But how was that even...?!

" Y-you see... I-I must've gain a lot of angelic grace when I was born... hence why my hair is half gold... a-and sometimes... I-I can focus it enough to grant someones wish..."

" Bronze, that's incredible! "

Septimus said in awe, dragging Bronze over and hugging him tight. Bronze blushed brightly, trying not to squeak in shock. The two soon laughed before leaning back against the tree.

" ... Bronze, you know what I wish? "

" ... What...? "

Septimus smiled softly at his baby brother, twirling the child's hair around gently, in no way actually expecting Bronze to grant this wish.

" I wish that I can stay with you guys forever. "

Bronzes brilliant emerald eye sparkled in pure happiness before locking the older in a hug. Septimus smiled brightly, catching the other Winchester brothers gazes. This is how he knew that, despite Bronze not actually granting it, that they all would be together forever. Never again would Septimus have to leave them. They were, finally, a family again.

* * *

**Aww... just so cute. Goodnight everyone! **


End file.
